The invention relates to ducts for electrical power distribution.
It is well known to provide distribution of electrical power in industrial plant using ducting built up from prefabricated modular elements, which are usually located end-to-end as a function of requirements, for feeding power consuming equipment from a distribution panel connected to a source of power such as the public utility supply network.
It is also entirely conventional to provide for the distribution of relatively low power supplies, essentially concerning lighting to be separate from the distribution of what is commonly known as medium power and which concerns other items of electrical equipment having a fairly high power consumption, often involving high currents which can for example amount to something of the order of 100 to 500 Amperes. This leads to two separate power distribution circuits coexisting on the same premises, using separate ducting that follow at least partly the same route, with consequent disadvantages in the areas of cost, space taken up and actual running.